Frazier and Duerson
|appearance = "Assistance Is Futile" |last = "Hell's Kitchen" }} Frazier and Duerson (first names unrevealed) are a pair of inmates and drug traffickers who appear in Season Twelve of Criminal Minds. Background Very little is known about the early backgrounds of either Frazier or Duerson, other than they were somehow caught and incarcerated at Millburn Correctional Facility for an unspecified crime(s). It is currently unknown whether they were even a team before their respective incarcerations or if they just met each other while incarcerated at Millburn. In prison, Frazier and Duerson made a habit of assaulting the weaker inmates as a way of testing them. They also became members of a drug cartel that had an arm of operations inside Millburn. Season Twelve Assistance Is Futile Frazier and Duerson are first seen approaching Luis Delgado with a shiv, as Reid and Calvin Shaw, another member of the cartel, watch on. Reid tries to intervene, but is stopped by Shaw, who tells him that they are testing him. Luis winds up going to the infirmary for several wounds, but survives. Unable to deal with this, Reid informs Officer Peters about Frazier and Duerson's shared responsibility for the assault, which presumably gets them disciplined. As a result, they later confront Reid in his cell and attack him, ending the episode. In the Dark Frazier and Duerson are next seen watching Reid and Shaw talking. At the end of the episode, the duo ambush Reid and Luis. While Duerson restrains Reid, Frazier tells him that he knows Shaw has his back. He then tells him that in two weeks, his "shipment" (later revealed to be drugs) is coming through and wants Reid to make sure that it will get to Frazier safely. Then, Frazier slashes Luis' throat and he and Duerson leave him to die. The episode ends with Reid desperately trying to stop Luis's bleeding and shouting for help. Hell's Kitchen Frazier later covertly watches Reid as the latter meets with Rossi during visiting hours. It is revealed that Luis died from his injuries off-screen, despite Reid's best efforts to save him. The next day, in an act of desperation, Reid poisons the drugs, hoping to kill Frazier and Duerson. However, they instead distribute the drugs throughout the prison, which causes the inmates to become sick. One of the inmates was Reid's new partner Malcolm, who tells Reid that the duo made him try it. Modus Operandi Very little is known about Frazier and Duerson's criminal activities before and during their imprisonment. All they were known to do was assault weaker inmates as a way of testing them, but it is not clear what exactly they were testing them on. Frazier later slashed Luis Delgado's throat with a shiv. Known Victims *Presumably assaulted numerous unnamed inmates prior to Assistance Is Futile *2017: **March 8: Luis Delgado **March 9: Spencer Reid **March 22: ***Luis Delgado ***Spencer Reid **April 7: The mass poisoning in the prison : ***Malcolm ***Calvin Shaw ***Four other unnamed inmates Appearances *Season Twelve **"Assistance Is Futile" **"In the Dark" **"Hell's Kitchen" **"True North" **"Unforgettable" **"Green Light" **"Red Light" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Drug Traffickers Category:Gangsters Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Criminals